When locating targets for munitions guidance, resource allocation, or reconnaissance, it is desired to determine the location of a target with as much accuracy as possible. Current methods and systems for Far Target Location induce significant measurement errors into the calculations of the location of a target, due, in part, to inaccuracies in determining the bearing to the target. Current technology to achieve higher accuracy and precision requires the use of expensive north seeking modules which, in addition to cost, require hardware modification to existing measurement platforms. As a result, significant improvements in accuracy currently elude Far Target Location systems.